colby_s_clubhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Granny Bird/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:700D:F3C1:3BCB:2E6E-20190901204755
PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCqwvFKVtvE 27:50NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0anLAifuqgY 27:50NOW PLAYING Barney & Friends: A New Friend (aka "It's Nice To Meet You") 215 views15 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wf0mFSiVbuw 27:50NOW PLAYING Barney & Friends: Numbers! Numbers! 213 views15 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ssp1n5ySHlE 27:49NOW PLAYING Barney & Friends: It's a Happy Day! 204 views16 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkdGen3dijw 27:50NOW PLAYING Barney & Friends: Puppy Love (Alternate Version) 267 views16 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHA8iYOGRGk 27:50NOW PLAYING Barney & Friends: Puppy Love 262 views16 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftdHgadVgrE 2:41NOW PLAYING The Lyons Group and Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios Inc./HIT Entertainment Screener Warnings 249 views20 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEj9yo6nmzU 1:22:13NOW PLAYING Barney Live! in New York City (Now with ActiMates Commentary) 1.4K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJuCPaddjvk 1:06NOW PLAYING Barney: I Love You (Karaoke) 954 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13tWoqJNr-c 26:38NOW PLAYING Barney & Friends: Count Me In! 1.1K views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F74fYJY9pOg 26:38NOW PLAYING Barney & Friends: Here Comes The Firetruck! 706 views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AovAvAvCnw0 Ad · 1:04 koparibeauty.com/coconut-deo 4 0:01 / 1:05 https://www.youtube.com/user/skynews Sky News Published on 1 Sep 2019 SUBSCRIBE 1.3M SHOW MORE 367 Comments SORT BY Add a public comment... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCe8V2IpLe0-Mr4p9z_h_CXA brian carter5 hours ago 28 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWQ6igMsQSKOTHgnoru5Qxw Aaron Temple6 hours ago 22 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG3HpyCi1UKzpaa7dWg0D7A ben heath5 hours ago 42 REPLY View 4 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxVyklZHgP-saPEbHEkeaYQ Ski Val Disere5 hours ago 23 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHriAEk2QHlpHcNGPhpd0GA Wallywood Wally7 hours ago 50 REPLY View 8 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMT2d3SE86BgtWDtui-uPxQ Max C Too8 hours ago 15 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UComUJJlG11hrgtNPrICPexw Mark Millman3 hours ago 19 REPLY View 5 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClGwj5gSm5Lx1EswFfooXxQ Chris J M Irvine6 hours ago 9 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTkaGiagQIaM861hAl6lilg Simon Gaines7 hours ago 10 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9kU2310pOD20PefadI4miA Rob J7 hours ago 15 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmluhAG2ih7IR4_F4UjpUPQ Occuda4 hours ago (edited) 8 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzDpRraKLLCPYwNb_hpc-Ew Joe 907 hours ago 19 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEX0pu7fAzVFSqX4hCOCxgw OUTRAGED Aussie9 hours ago 32 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYxX8PcEXhiihJ7K64LbD7w Everything Cool5 hours ago 10 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIGGjTf0MzO0qxrF3Vecn2A FURRIANWARRIOR8 hours ago (edited) 29 REPLY View 4 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHSeR99vISurZDmI-3sUORg Bake been8 hours ago 28 REPLY View 5 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPNx1FSlTSnLHiJhVNIV4GA Graham R9 hours ago 19 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDi1qi8KhJPJDEwdcDHVncw rina c6 hours ago 7 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7fWRJGkA_WtBTg_Zpj2h4Q Gary Leverton7 hours ago 16 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6QvOoopxW-LWpX5P96yhYQ MR .TEA.8 hours ago (edited) Read more19 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQqrbwGcAkThm1R3Ty1_XWw col jones8 hours ago 18 REPLY View 4 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwSPK0Jem5IT7YP6kkRl-sg I eat lefties 4 breakfast8 hours ago 44 REPLY View 10 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKuz4x-dVletkpswPEaxBBw deadly 01015 hours ago (edited) 7 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcFU75JWgtm1Xx3MgU4KJGg Contalei8 hours ago 23 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLuGtcpJvnPmZp5TCkIj4Jg Zom Bee Nature8 hours ago 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEn2s24FZAzwdcPGM2QSkbA isobar3 hours ago 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmluhAG2ih7IR4_F4UjpUPQ Occuda4 hours ago 9 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFMpdcUMsJ_DbNpVxTQtpDA Rob Dewey9 hours ago 29 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCH-J0Rn76982k4i1_k35ROg Nightmare9 hours ago 19 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCK439FlT-b7gvFqk6ZS7CcQ bleaklow9 hours ago 13 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCn7Bw5fI5KxMY8tN3DvQIiQ Wili Wds9 hours ago 15 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCd04M0yZh-GnRFHLZ8Grt2w Maureen Sheils2 hours ago 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCsD5v66wylnxYwYkdbQ4cw cat stevens5 hours ago Read more16 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCsD5v66wylnxYwYkdbQ4cw cat stevens9 hours ago 29 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCy8ejtomevGxCdKzFhLdIpQ bob rail9 hours ago 7 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjqaaY4-edrl_wJyosxeSCA PartiZAn188 hours ago 14 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqXodHTYC1b7Yf1fWvqBwgg Kristyman 0011 hour ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPbe_moJGdb_dhzsqqIY1hg KFC8 hours ago 30 REPLY View 4 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVX2ygKbNxv3Px6ayDphapQ keegan7733 hours ago 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBVlcgTzUuR9DlSFusDZ_gA Paul Gibbons6 hours ago 11 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2OU5BpYW8OZgO0qoZipe5w simon jandrell6 hours ago (edited) 11 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzPIwkjeh_GXI28n-lIdFVg Dianne Buckley3 hours ago 0:00 / 3:23 ='LOMACHENKO WOULD MAKE GERVONTA DAVIS LOOK STUPID' - TONY BELLEW REACTS TO WIN OVER CAMPBELL= 30,104 views 45786SHARESAVE https://www.youtube.com/user/iFilmLdnProductions iFL TV Published on 1 Sep 2019 SUBSCRIBE 494K 'LOMACHENKO WOULD MAKE GERVONTA DAVIS LOOK STUPID' - TONY BELLEW REACTS TO WIN OVER CAMPBELL BY KUGAN CASSIUS Why not keep up to date with us on social media? �� ▶ INSTAGRAM: https://www.instagram.com/ifltvboxing ▶ TWITTER: https://twitter.com/IFLTV ▶ FACEBOOK: https://www.facebook.com/ifltv Don’t miss the action – tune into BoxNation, Sky Sports and BT Sports and watch the fights live. Not signed up? You’ll find the best offers for new UK customers here: ▶ Sky - http://tidd.ly/452d9811 ▶ BT - http://tidd.ly/90e75d54 ▶ TalkTalk - http://tidd.ly/2d34a477 �� CHECK OUT OUR MOST POPULAR VIDEOS: https://goo.gl/dHeoTk �� ANTHONY JOSHUA PLAYLIST: https://goo.gl/QZ58RD �� TYSON FURY PLAYLIST: https://goo.gl/HdWpGj SHOW MORE 267 Comments SORT BY Add a public comment... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSBIQrZmD4LlYiNqvDkWIyQ Mark Vince11 hours ago Tony “I don’t want to be on camera no more” Bellew 164 REPLY View 10 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZzuhCiWmTIRo3gnoOhd6zg Simon Curtis10 hours ago Tony I wanna make love to lomachenko more than my wife bellew 70 REPLY View 4 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeVkcZGrCK6tSbeAfvD0cRw Ebony Booty9 hours ago as long as he gets home to his wife and kids everything else is irrelevant 30 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAL8_9Me5ntYlNzvN9sub3Q sam simpson11 hours ago "You'll never hear from me again" 75 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNKeOhIQAgJm2w4PP7Z3uPQ Rome Xavier Price10 hours ago 1:32 best part of the interview 56 REPLY View 5 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_RJSU_D7J02GUqtc_Sv2Rw Craig T10 hours ago Tony "I got hacked" bellew 28 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRG9bAq79Xds8eGleVobRaQ Christopher Engish Eubank10 hours ago Such a modest humble man. So camera shy too. 42 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCY6U7k22AIAUczD71EctmvQ MTK live HORIZONTAL-HD9 hours ago 1:35 Right really politely "just FUCKOFF over there" 35 REPLY View 4 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuXSQA2ATPcpLSrANaXbj3A Rob S9 hours ago I'm not so sure man Loma didn't like those body shots AT ALL and Tank Davis hits hard 23 REPLY View 16 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3EHSMV8Xb0LpqLUMeVTezA L M10 hours ago Tony “biggest puncher in heavyweight boxing” bellew 15 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG5oyVWUm7E5LGWMN1H2ZQg Young G10 hours ago Tony "I can't explain" Bellew 15 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyEwqCTlLiiS6xoUYKenyRQ D10 hours ago Tony “you’ll never see me again kugs” bellew 14 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqAww5ydB5ZwC4ti0qICpZA Don Spartan9 hours ago Why does Tony always have them marks under his eyes? Only sparring he's had recently is with his donner kebab 11 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsGMN8pc-IQomWefXgSdxwQ J G10 hours ago I’ve seen him more on IFL & tv since he said we’d never see him again 6 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJomgLQiAvfECR7sX8Sce2w Graham Paterson10 hours ago Floyd won’t let Tank nowhere near him unless it’s near the end or his shoulder injury resurfaced and he came back to early,which won’t happen because his team are part of the genius. 24 REPLY View 7 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLTUnSOf87QSoEybTWCAiEA Samuel Johnson9 hours ago Tony I love Ukrainians more than my wife Bellew 4 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxVye-vX0LcYpYLkvhBkepA Dj Frisky D9 hours ago I watched the fight and I think Campbell done remarkable well, I thought he was going to get blown away in 6 rounds. 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCb9syEloaaFNMrF5X4QjAOQ Pulse Ollie10 hours ago Every club bouncer 1:32 17 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCOUZVIaBhuaZ7RxzrMW9Zw Paranoid Reggie10 hours ago 1:31 dave allen next fight confirm he's a big geeezer and is very angry that his looks have betrayed him and more importantly his hair 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUW0xU8UktS2fDV7OUNLilw Omar Pasha5 hours ago (edited) You quit boxing when things got hard! Your words carries no weight at all now! Tank Davis has the speed and accuracy to do far better than Campbell! 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTgRfBLONy9ncB1ehm_tSpw Arron M5 hours ago Davis would be a much harder fight than Campbell, davis is quicker and has more venom behind his punch. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkZ1x-JHeJ26eNMezq7jcqQ Boxing World7 hours ago Tony you're ������ Loma will make Gervonta No Rush Davis quit on his stool. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLbPW-XWWqYt0i22DOfUZzA e s10 hours ago Bellew is technically better than lomachenko 25 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPgJZCpN9EFt_ixVPZdkowA warren smith10 hours ago Swear he said hes in awe of usyk once ? 8 REPLY View 6 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1v0rQG7wKgyqGIJtvc_f6g jed loveday10 hours ago Ye but would he make tevin farmer look silly 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnU8jDE0kT0q2eMiJhSAhnQ Jacob Mcdonald4 hours ago THIS IS ANTHONY BELLEW FFS NOT TONY! GET IT RIGHT "IFL TV"! ANOTHER CLICKBAIT! REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCf9ubO73ZFR-aoEBfN8DTsQ Gary Nicholas9 minutes ago I love Loma and is my favourite boxer, I do think Tank would win though. Tank can turn it on - He is fast, explosive and hits very hard. He is accurate and hits you from crazy angles. I think Tank knocks Loma out. That's a brave statement - but I think it could happen. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9zJfl8NZgm5T3ZdVmFhMXw SiLo Mixing and Mastering1 hour ago Apparently this man is technically better than a gold medal winning undisputed cruiserweight champion, Johnny Nelson said so. Johnny also put a bet on Hughie Fury to knock out Alexander Povetkin. Bookies love our Johnny. 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjKyjCt8ShB2inBDhQ58bMA Micky Johno10 hours ago Apparently everyone hates listening to Bellew interviews but always clicks on them. What a weird society we live in. 39 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFA2GOaHEs01wp_l2VzIiEQ The Richkid9 hours ago You lot are Cunts, watch how he starts seeing the comments and actually doesn’t do any more interviews again 4 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1x40A_ARBc2cbA1v5cshLA T Giantsbane7 hours ago FFS Tony I want to see the fight Gonna make them �� it REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1x40A_ARBc2cbA1v5cshLA T Giantsbane7 hours ago FFS Tony I want to see the fight Gonna make them �� it REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCevR2HlcIun56AmUwO8ezJg Big Glo7 hours ago Tank will ko lomo you mans is sick I’m waiting on that money fight �������� REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvrPyR4gf_FRyOYM4oHCQyw Dave S1 hour ago Loma yet to conquer the DC and Marvel universe though. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCZAoN-lcN5qMjqp5ijGrDQ Last_ Gasp212 hours ago (edited) Bellew always acts like it’s really difficult to be on camera... yet he’s never not in-front of one REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUU5a1jy0MwN0eCSYFdsfpw pigo & pogo malescy6 hours ago Tony always entertaining but i have to disagree. time to make that fight. :) or still too soon for tank? REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLhewCVW3oTWAD_ygOTdw3Q Raiders Of The Gay Earring2 hours ago Did Belloo hug and kiss Usyk when he met him last night? Always kisses him REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLVz5gZrHy2CD4if3x3SBVA Todd Feehley1 hour ago At the 208 mark watch you can tell Tony wants to hit somebody easy big man REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcyKx1BhiMtQOnnC-gRa_Fg Ray Cool3 hours ago He only saying dat cause big lomachenko whooped him up REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRQimHKWPqUdai42f6ISPDw CheeseGrater10 hours ago The only geezer I can be asked to listen to with these dodgy shop keeper adverts REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8wM5OwhGP9o3xQjDHANCkg Matt C7 hours ago This guy beat no one in his career. David Haye can not be counted 1st fight Haye was winning then ended up with 1 leg. 2nd fight Haye was clearly injured going into it. Who else of note has he beaten ?? 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCr54ZBJ7Cac9OxjxgigytVg Edgar Camacho10 hours ago Tank Would also Knock Campbell out before 6 rounds 10 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwLDHprQGhbP9TKLg1X-yUg aaron pryor6 hours ago Gotta feel for the Brits, its not being a happy year..AJ, Yarde, Whyte, Fury, Campbell and many more to come lmaoo 2 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcnwYRUbBGcd8hgLY-VTdPA kool keith ultra7 hours ago Tony you sound stupid saying that loma can be hit and hit quite easy he squares up a lot open for uppercuts all day trust me tank gonna buss him up on the inside and outside REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCn-dOH6hT_NktSmQ9aUMPVQ daniyaal hussain8 hours ago Inoue vs loma would be brilliant if inoue was slightly bigger he's a brilliant boxer as well inoue. 3 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJhGUaZuebR7rwQiH12wu6A Dame Dash1 hour ago Tony bellew is Marshmallow man out of ghost busters REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCutsqf2REyreJUtQtBo1KXg JoeStunner8 hours ago On his way home to his wife and kids. Did you know he used to fight for his wife and kids, and that they're all that matters to him? Well, you do now. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCu2gmxzI4TMQ5QlMFSl2wLQ Jonathan Hunter5 hours ago You can't disrespect Gervante like he ain't shit! Obviously the man didn't come this far with so much success for nothin!���� Tony, he's racked up a more impressive record than you! Do I since a little jealousy, animosity not to mention racism???�������� REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBYludLjhGd0Wjk2IIpWYKA youratoolyabass10 hours ago I don’t mind bellew at all so don’t mind watching him but why did he keep going on about not hearing from him but we still always do. Sky pundit fair enough but he doesn’t need to do the rounds with all the other boxing channels. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCT3_GGWxQmtx17UE8E-9kMA Paul Thompson9 hours ago Retire from public life he said. Why not REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3fixSb2-tOrChuFX36csUQ Test Account5 hours ago Tony “I’m done kugs mate” bellew REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1S_mW-w25GY4LdKA4nSBpw nappy dappy7 hours ago Tony "you'll never see or hear from me again" Media Tart Bellew 1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYNvMkbwNGr9C1XymyNpO2g Prestor John6 hours ago This guy Tony brain hasn't functioned correctly since King Adonis bashed his face in, because his trainers don't have a clue, Tanks trainers are not like Tunde, they are Griots, Tank is gonna take this man head off. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCu2gmxzI4TMQ5QlMFSl2wLQ Jonathan Hunter5 hours ago Classic hater.�� I bet Gervante would put combos on you!�� REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLujd5NKdOh-Yff_EJ0so0w betterdays297 hours ago Tank is a better athlete than, Luke and hits harder than Luke. Tank would do just fine. 1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp6Ha1CtBQ7sgY4X071yiWA nadia khan8 hours ago I think he will cause lot of trouble for loma REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWX279P5teQl9aDS-VX7BVw 73tydy7 hours ago (edited) Remember Tank is only 24�� REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBWbL8tOycl6MmW6GRWZ0dA Beej J7 hours ago No, he wouldn't. Could he outbox Davis at this point? Yes... at points. Is Davis fast enough to touch him and powerful enough to hurt him. Clearly. Bottom line, Loma is obviously favourite but the KO danger from any Davis that comes in at 100% (discipline is an issue here) is always there. #60/40 Loma Read more1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpzmcSSiTXaA-0vbZOhc54Q Kush Smokin1 hour ago Tony "you won't see me agen koooooog" bellew REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCh6IMqH_IChKcM758dpCF0A Damien Jô3 hours ago has he ever predicted a fight correctly? REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLVz5gZrHy2CD4if3x3SBVA Todd Feehley1 hour ago There goes my favorite fighter of all time I know I know I must be an idiot if that's my favorite fighter but he is and he's a fine commentator but he is the worst predictor of all time I mean worst keep that mind in the future�� REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDYEh3VDMGipXyHcYNdGu3Q Pretty Boy Flizzy11 hours ago (edited) Can’t take bellew seriously 10 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8Ge4CdzZq7GQQd_xU3PBbA CapitalConnections5 hours ago Stupid thing to say. Folks seems to forget about Tank's amateur background aswell. REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmkeXCVfJNRhralcHYH-Jvg Marlo Stanfield8 hours ago didnt make cambell look stupid so i doubt it REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqVDpipyruC2E2aNYiwV0EQ Callum Anthony8 hours ago ‘I know you’re on your way home’ ye to me wife n kids REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrbM_4AKR8nZgUqm293GVrw Hugh Mungus10 hours ago Gervonta Davis makes gervonta davis look stupid. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCREhK1TuBDkN8PskWB8pWLw J W6 hours ago Tony “don’t call me Tony it’s Anthony Bellew” Bellew. 1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCObW7S9x55sLqIJWtBD4K5w A S8 hours ago Why is tone always on the verge of crying 1 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC12N-KQKCNwKhpayBlI4uqA Rambo Sir4 hours ago I will have to see it to believe it. Lomo looked average, Luke hurt him. Gervonta Davis hits extremely hard. After the Tevin fight its time we get Lomo vs Davis on because the fans want it. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnuacJ3sjKdR69VsKJ8xSDg richard coulson5 hours ago tony turnip head bellew REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC81kqnj7a2K4-lCLweajjeQ z z5 hours ago Dudes gonna get dropped by tank REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOlGl6SBcKpp01zO8680Qpw ThE JoKeR6 hours ago (edited) GD will deal with Loma, even knocks him out. Tank is dog and ain't no British level fighter, he's world class REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOHObKkvLCbjhFGh4E-cw0A Mike L4 hours ago (edited) Davis sleeps Loma. Called it first. Styles makes fights. Davis is like a Salido on crack. No boxing just walk down and brawl. REPLY https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4Yp_5ExVAU0W71_e5qQmRiIHmE1rdQFu PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwSOcSMGeug 5:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsjly7uCz_A 58:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgTCAIv7wvg 1:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njkNhFQOA20 5:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1Iq-nLQbXs 0:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxCTxoykj44 5:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=069FCpFPxQc 6:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3q8MzSfBZU 8:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVn9KbtOHkY 10:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrrqvieTUiY 1:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQpN53Vprbw 3:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-u0U252eL5w 1:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIc-4tHv7UU 9:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pqG9xukC0k 10:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xb4_OYxoH0Q 10:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6gdFEvQIEc 1:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrIew7-4isI 5:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ucu8WUwQ9zo 4:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ffbkr7q4oQ 9:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7GsiRbf494 7:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gbj63I54smw 4:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxDCfUN4Wgo 12:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQ3vV9R8e0g 2:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awZzp_GJxIc 5:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40NGJqUc7qc 12:17NOW PLAYING Instant reactions to Liverpool's win, title race | Premier League | NBC Sports NBC Sports 13K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGPi-pdyv6Y 11:47NOW PLAYING Leicester City v. Bournemouth | PREMIER LEAGUE HIGHLIGHTS | 8/31/19 | NBC Sports NBC Sports 50K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3tQtcqjBrU 15:02NOW PLAYING Chelsea v. Sheffield United | PREMIER LEAGUE HIGHLIGHTS | 8/31/19 | NBC Sports NBC Sports 143K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwefn2652-M 2:47:46NOW PLAYING HJCAC Football- Maricopa Mustangs at Gila River Hawks 083119 The JV Sports Show 1.4K viewsStreamed 15 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1FzZcc0XmQ 8:08:35NOW PLAYING 2019 Cronulla Sutherland District Jr & Sr Rugby League Grand Finals @ Foreshaw Park BarTV Sports 7.1K viewsStreamed 13 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So2i38xztyA 13:15NOW PLAYING Burnley v. Liverpool | PREMIER LEAGUE HIGHLIGHTS | 8/31/19 | NBC Sports NBC Sports 205K views1 day ago Live Now – Sports PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hw-UhW-3Ixg NOW PLAYING Round Three MPO: 2019 MVP Open | Gurthie, McBeth, Conrad, Barsby Disc Golf Pro Tour 5.6K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKrl4_-64r0 NOW PLAYING 2019 Yellow Bullet Nationals - Sunday MotorManiaTV 1.9K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxyyCLPJoko NOW PLAYING بث مباشر الزمالك vs الاتحاد السكندري دور قبل النهائي كأس مصر 2019 - 2018 Egyptian Football 77K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVU3v0WHEug NOW PLAYING Hipódromo Camarero Live Stream Hipódromo Camarero 1K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7u5ZN9ebq0 NOW PLAYING Escuchá en vivo RIVER vs BOCA Infobae 17K watching LIVE NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpIKUDgEYXY NOW PLAYING FPL KNEEJERK GAMEWEEK 5 | ABRAHAM AND HALLER IN? | Fantasy Premier League Tips 2019/20 Let's Talk FPL 1.5K watching LIVE NOW Upcoming live streams – Sports PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TzVSQJFoZHI LIVENOW PLAYING Mets at Nationals | MLB Game of the Week Live on YouTube MLB Scheduled for 04/09/19, 13:25 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rat-mAo-1Jo LIVENOW PLAYING The Best FIFA Football Awards™ 2019 - Nominees Announcement FIFATV Scheduled for 02/09/19, 07:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ObYaCMiS3k LIVENOW PLAYING Italy v Angola - Press Conference - FIBA Basketball World Cup FIBA Scheduled for 02/09/19, 06:30 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lnzid1iyeFs LIVENOW PLAYING Florida Football: Press Conference Florida Gators Scheduled for 03/09/19, 13:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAExw-7KhL0 LIVENOW PLAYING GCU Women's Soccer vs UTSA September 1, 2019 Grand Canyon University Scheduled for 01/09/19, 23:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KClGDIy8ruI LIVENOW PLAYING Holiday Catalog Walk Through France Martin Scheduled for 04/09/19, 21:30 SET REMINDER Cricket PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrIew7-4isI 5:19NOW PLAYING Sensational Stokes 135* Wins Match | The Ashes Day 4 Highlights | Third Specsavers Ashes Test 2019 England & Wales Cricket Board 10M views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZysFgJ8B_4 5:12NOW PLAYING Denly & Root Lead England Fightback | The Ashes Day 3 Highlights | Third Specsavers Ashes Test 2019 England & Wales Cricket Board 3.8M views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZMum66fLlI 46:50NOW PLAYING Windies Defeated as Bumrah Takes 5-7 | Windies vs India 1st Test Day 4 2019 - Highlights Windies Cricket 3.6M views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7X9KSCbCWc 46:01NOW PLAYING Holder Remains But Windies Rocked By Sharma 5-42 | Windies vs India 1st Test Day 2 2019 - Highlights Windies Cricket 2.8M views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlydfhxjAaA 5:12NOW PLAYING England All Out For 67 | The Ashes Day 2 Highlights | Third Specsavers Ashes Test 2019 England & Wales Cricket Board 5.1M views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kA-aN4ItCmI 2:21NOW PLAYING Windies vs India 1st Test Day 4 2019 | Bitesize Highlights Windies Cricket 1.7M views6 days ago Football PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkoRzqFcG_U 13:20NOW PLAYING Liverpool v. Arsenal | PREMIER LEAGUE HIGHLIGHTS | 8/24/19 | NBC Sports NBC Sports 609K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1X9gPuPiLE 5:58NOW PLAYING Crazy Goal Celebrations in WOMEN's Football Terso İşler 15M views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUsB_5zfrv8 15:26NOW PLAYING Manchester United v. Crystal Palace | PREMIER LEAGUE HIGHLIGHTS | 8/24/19 | NBC Sports NBC Sports 369K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PA5s_H3yiY4 15:56NOW PLAYING Norwich City v. Chelsea | PREMIER LEAGUE HIGHLIGHTS | 8/24/19 | NBC Sports NBC Sports 311K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUlKzWmQaBI 13:29NOW PLAYING Tottenham v. Newcastle | PREMIER LEAGUE HIGHLIGHTS | 8/25/19 | NBC Sports NBC Sports 264K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWXSgA024_U 9:08NOW PLAYING NERD PLAYS SOCCER (football) *ankles broken* MCEW 5.6M views2 weeks ago Tennis PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K33Qf_2cuP0 7:06NOW PLAYING Smartest Big-Brain Plays in Sports History | Part 1 (US) Savage Brick Sports 7.5M views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyO-dxlptPE 5:55NOW PLAYING Serena Williams comes back to defeat 17-year-old Caty McNally | 2019 US Open Highlights ESPN 316K views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDE8ujW296A 5:54NOW PLAYING Coco Gauff wins US Open debut with 3-set victory over Anastasia Potapova | 2019 US Open Highlights ESPN 240K views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbQtqH3QLqg 3:40NOW PLAYING Serena Williams dominates Maria Sharapova in straight set win | 2019 US Open Highlights ESPN 252K views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvoW-f24jbU 3:06NOW PLAYING Antoine Hoang vs Nick Kyrgios | US Open 2019 R2 Highlights US Open Tennis Championships 530K views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_g3fxlxlrjY 2:43NOW PLAYING Roger Federer vs. Damir Dzumhur | US Open 2019 R2 Highlights US Open Tennis Championships 688K views3 days ago Basketball PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gn-kaLoOBrY 7:21NOW PLAYING Stephen A. reacts to Kobe saying he would have won 12 rings if Shaq were in shape | First Take ESPN 2.1M views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91JsOFqLrl4 13:38NOW PLAYING Trying WEIRDEST Basketball Training Products on AMAZON Jesser 852K views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpT9cD4simc 1:54NOW PLAYING Arrest Warrant Issued for DeMarcus Cousins! Chris Smoove 601K views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zX1NNgTlw-w 5:14NOW PLAYING Ex NBA Player Delonte West Spotted In The Streets, Appears To be Broke & Homeless The Fumble 511K views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmd55NeVTas 12:33NOW PLAYING Score On Me, You Get $100 vs Real Hoopers! AJ Lapray 652K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FP9-sAkIhVI 2:43NOW PLAYING Durant, Kyrie Want Carmelo! Chandler Banned 25 Games! 2019-20 NBA Season Chris Smoove 533K views2 days ago Horse Racing PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNGWO3I6lbM 2:21NOW PLAYING Code of Honor - 2019 - The Runhappy Travers Stakes The New York Racing Association, Inc. 41K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EME2nXDpoTc 7:09:35NOW PLAYING Hipódromo Camarero Live Stream Hipódromo Camarero 18K viewsStreamed 1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyBhC6LuUmc 2:22NOW PLAYING Clásico ROBERTO CLEMENTE GIII Carrera 7 25/AGOSTO/2019 (LUCKY STRIDE) Hipódromo Camarero 6.6K views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TftMWJUnGUY 5:59NOW PLAYING Carreras de Caballos en San Antonio, Valparaiso telepaisa 6.4K views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=er654_yL0H0 9:46NOW PLAYING Carreras de Caballos en San Antonio, Valparaiso Parte 2 telepaisa 18K views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJM-ycuJSJk 2:52NOW PLAYING Annals of Time - 2019 - The Sword Dancer Stakes The New York Racing Association, Inc. 7.9K views1 week ago Baseball PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-r-BpW2Ay8 2:11NOW PLAYING Justin Verlander gets ejected in the middle of the inning, a breakdown Jomboy Media 951K views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c097X7cZvgg 2:20NOW PLAYING Brett Gardner Takes Out Max Muncy and Gleybers run doesn't count, a breakdown Jomboy Media 479K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FH87BIYmq3I 14:24NOW PLAYING LIL KERSH'S FIRST HOME RUN! | On-Season Softball Series | Game 13 253K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktV0f-ZF7lc 7:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzVQ3JjJsKQ 3:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erHR1G2mnNc 1:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDO42A9QQe0 1:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzOwHmfGVXw 0:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tews46tkFho 1:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwSOcSMGeug 5:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kro5aBWUNjE 2:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njkNhFQOA20 5:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgTCAIv7wvg 1:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxCTxoykj44 5:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=druvPVM46Rg 1:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dp8PhLsUcFE Sports News144,573 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Entertainment News123,824 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Business News129,378 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Technology News78,415 subscribers SUBSCRIBE World News231,947 subscribers SUBSCRIBE National News198,453 subscribers SUBSCRIBE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktV0f-ZF7lc 7:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vc4En0zyxc4 5:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAKIQ3gB5J0 1:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvRPp6XIUDE 3:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zn5a0WVqA6A 4:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imGnHH3fvCA 3:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYIrz3BzGbA 2:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDlq15YeFns 24:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGitGj_DrAA 10:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtjszxDR6D4 0:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2_E_dCD93Y 6:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsrWb2mDMQA 13:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzVQ3JjJsKQ 3:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTeBveznX_4 2:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkZQ41AYRU0 1:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjgRpiBfgdQ 3:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlUqzoRvI5w 0:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TycllRrkB8E 1:04:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jafBzZJdHI 0:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDTM_zHNvgo 2:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBn1tqBPd3Q 6:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPtdRxd7ZOQ 2:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5eL7y_3g1w 1:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdcPUADhlIE 5:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erHR1G2mnNc 1:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1UcJiceSOM 4:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5GSOzKgxu0 2:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdY2pRl2cho 1:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZNimNW4jXk 15:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4zd_ALlhrQ 3:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GB0xQkuX9o8 4:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bir9ZypFjOg 4:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvp8UgGZgfI 7:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8qSys0_Byo 2:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQHvRNasw-Q 5:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_QvsL1uTHE 1:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDO42A9QQe0 1:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzOwHmfGVXw 0:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tews46tkFho PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktV0f-ZF7lc 7:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzVQ3JjJsKQ 3:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erHR1G2mnNc 1:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDO42A9QQe0 1:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzOwHmfGVXw 0:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tews46tkFho 1:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwSOcSMGeug 5:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kro5aBWUNjE 2:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njkNhFQOA20 5:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgTCAIv7wvg 1:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxCTxoykj44 5:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=druvPVM46Rg 1:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dp8PhLsUcFE Sports News144,573 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Entertainment News123,824 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Business News129,378 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Technology News78,415 subscribers SUBSCRIBE World News231,947 subscribers SUBSCRIBE National News198,453 subscribers SUBSCRIBE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktV0f-ZF7lc 7:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vc4En0zyxc4 5:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAKIQ3gB5J0 1:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvRPp6XIUDE 3:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zn5a0WVqA6A 4:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imGnHH3fvCA 3:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYIrz3BzGbA 2:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDlq15YeFns 24:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGitGj_DrAA 10:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtjszxDR6D4 0:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2_E_dCD93Y 6:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsrWb2mDMQA 13:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzVQ3JjJsKQ 3:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTeBveznX_4 2:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkZQ41AYRU0 1:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjgRpiBfgdQ 3:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlUqzoRvI5w 0:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TycllRrkB8E 1:04:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jafBzZJdHI 0:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDTM_zHNvgo 2:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBn1tqBPd3Q 6:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPtdRxd7ZOQ 2:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5eL7y_3g1w 1:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdcPUADhlIE 5:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erHR1G2mnNc 1:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1UcJiceSOM 4:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5GSOzKgxu0 2:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdY2pRl2cho 1:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZNimNW4jXk 15:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4zd_ALlhrQ 3:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GB0xQkuX9o8 4:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bir9ZypFjOg 4:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvp8UgGZgfI 7:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8qSys0_Byo 2:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQHvRNasw-Q 5:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_QvsL1uTHE 1:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDO42A9QQe0 1:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzOwHmfGVXw 0:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tews46tkFho 1:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZX4AprApvoY 1:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OoCX-vSKZA 2:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcPq93qzLto 0:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EA_xOVX1MsY 1:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdp1xG9VOEk 2:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avQTB0-sMV0 1:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wo_V3sm-KdY 1:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KM9txUmPhTw 1:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFkbZcsmXPI 4:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNr0GTFOdwE 3:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kW4A9hy3H3Y 1:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwSOcSMGeug 5:35NOW PLAYING Texans TRADE Jadeveon Clowney to Seahawks | "He is going to create havoc.” | CBS Sports HQ CBS Sports 93K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6l-mNy8JNw 7:32NOW PLAYING Would Miami Dolphins trade Laremy Tunsil for Jadeveon Clowney? | Pro Football Talk | NBC Sports NBC Sports 16K views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OraBt8A7qEc 14:13NOW PLAYING PFT Overtime: Jadeveon Clowney's next move, Jones' negotiating | Pro Football Talk | NBC Sports NBC Sports 15K views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilVdkDebfTk 8:10NOW PLAYING Seahawks, Eagles are best suitors for Jadeveon Clowney | Chris Simms Unbuttoned | NBC Sports NBC Sports 21K views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FMtcEUAk10 1:04NOW PLAYING Miami Dolphins coach tells team: "Don't park in the handicap parking" Miami Herald 9.9K views4 days ago Subtitles Ruth Bader Ginsburg reveals details about her recovery | ABC News https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kro5aBWUNjE 2:51NOW PLAYING Ruth Bader Ginsburg reveals details about her recovery | ABC News ABC News 2.1K views6 hours ago The Supreme Court justice offered marriage advice in a recent meeting with Jennifer Lopez. #ABCNews #RuthBaderGinsburg #RBG #SupremeCourtJustice #JenniferLopez Buffalo Bills CUT running back LeSean McCoy | What's next for Buffalo & McCoy? | CBS Sports HQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njkNhFQOA20 5:42NOW PLAYING Buffalo Bills CUT running back LeSean McCoy | What's next for Buffalo & McCoy? | CBS Sports HQ CBS Sports • 34K views1 day ago In a move that surprised some, the Bills cut LeSean McCoy, opting to go with Frank Gore and Devin Singletary as their backs. What does that mean for McCoy, the Bills, and fantasy owners? Pete Pri... Coco Gauff takes on Naomi Osaka in US open | ABC News PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgTCAIv7wvg 1:49NOW PLAYING Coco Gauff takes on Naomi Osaka in US open | ABC News ABC News 13K views7 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqMgoykuDcI 1:00NOW PLAYING Naomi Osaka, Coco Gauff's emotional and impressive US Open match USA TODAY Sports 2.9K views6 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8mJLAkXZng 4:47NOW PLAYING Coco Gauff and Naomi Osaka give emotional joint postmatch interview | 2019 US Open ESPN 791K views18 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3zSz6h42cc 5:31NOW PLAYING Naomi Osaka dominates Coco Gauff in third round straight-sets win | 2019 US Open Highlights ESPN 434K views17 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDgm6LZFNuY 1:03NOW PLAYING Coco Gauff stuns in doubles while Serena Williams breezes through third round USA TODAY Sports 23K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJjGIefsdoo 2:14NOW PLAYING Coco Gauff advances in US Open, set to face defending champ ABC News 17K views1 day ago Pat McAfee: Andrew Luck was in a scary situation with the Colts' abysmal offensive line | Get Up https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxCTxoykj44 5:19NOW PLAYING Pat McAfee: Andrew Luck was in a scary situation with the Colts' abysmal offensive line | Get Up ESPN 115K views6 days ago Pat McAfee could not believe the news of Andrew Luck's sudden retirement from the Colts two weeks before the NFL regular season and says Indianapolis' offensive line caused Luck to get beat up. #Ge... Chandrayaan-2 enters Moon’s circular orbit PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=druvPVM46Rg 1:32NOW PLAYING Chandrayaan-2 enters Moon’s circular orbit The Economic Times 5.1K views4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFc32T-H9IY 5:06NOW PLAYING Lucknow Girl To Witness Chandrayaan-2 Landing With PM Modi NDTV 13K views1 day ago National Register Of Citizens: At The Heart Of BJP's Assam Paradox PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EM0p1EKv2dk 27:07NOW PLAYING National Register Of Citizens: At The Heart Of BJP's Assam Paradox NDTV 2.1K views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4g0KUDSagQE 3:10NOW PLAYING Day after final Assam NRC list, Centre says excluded people 'not state-less' Hindustan Times 355 views5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=of1v32ITfKs 10:16NOW PLAYING Not Happy With NRC List, Many People Manipulated Data: Himanta Biswa Sarma Exclusive To India Today 4.5K views14 hours ago 1:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZX4AprApvoY 1:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OoCX-vSKZA 2:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcPq93qzLto 0:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EA_xOVX1MsY 1:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdp1xG9VOEk 2:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avQTB0-sMV0 1:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wo_V3sm-KdY 1:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KM9txUmPhTw 1:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFkbZcsmXPI 4:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNr0GTFOdwE 3:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kW4A9hy3H3Y 1:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwSOcSMGeug 5:35NOW PLAYING Texans TRADE Jadeveon Clowney to Seahawks | "He is going to create havoc.” | CBS Sports HQ CBS Sports 93K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6l-mNy8JNw 7:32NOW PLAYING Would Miami Dolphins trade Laremy Tunsil for Jadeveon Clowney? | Pro Football Talk | NBC Sports NBC Sports 16K views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OraBt8A7qEc 14:13NOW PLAYING PFT Overtime: Jadeveon Clowney's next move, Jones' negotiating | Pro Football Talk | NBC Sports NBC Sports 15K views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilVdkDebfTk 8:10NOW PLAYING Seahawks, Eagles are best suitors for Jadeveon Clowney | Chris Simms Unbuttoned | NBC Sports NBC Sports 21K views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FMtcEUAk10 1:04NOW PLAYING Miami Dolphins coach tells team: "Don't park in the handicap parking" Miami Herald 9.9K views4 days ago Subtitles Ruth Bader Ginsburg reveals details about her recovery | ABC News https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kro5aBWUNjE 2:51NOW PLAYING Ruth Bader Ginsburg reveals details about her recovery | ABC News ABC News 2.1K views6 hours ago The Supreme Court justice offered marriage advice in a recent meeting with Jennifer Lopez. #ABCNews #RuthBaderGinsburg #RBG #SupremeCourtJustice #JenniferLopez Buffalo Bills CUT running back LeSean McCoy | What's next for Buffalo & McCoy? | CBS Sports HQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njkNhFQOA20 5:42NOW PLAYING Buffalo Bills CUT running back LeSean McCoy | What's next for Buffalo & McCoy? | CBS Sports HQ CBS Sports • 34K views1 day ago In a move that surprised some, the Bills cut LeSean McCoy, opting to go with Frank Gore and Devin Singletary as their backs. What does that mean for McCoy, the Bills, and fantasy owners? Pete Pri... Coco Gauff takes on Naomi Osaka in US open | ABC News PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgTCAIv7wvg 1:49NOW PLAYING Coco Gauff takes on Naomi Osaka in US open | ABC News ABC News 13K views7 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqMgoykuDcI 1:00NOW PLAYING Naomi Osaka, Coco Gauff's emotional and impressive US Open match USA TODAY Sports 2.9K views6 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8mJLAkXZng 4:47NOW PLAYING Coco Gauff and Naomi Osaka give emotional joint postmatch interview | 2019 US Open ESPN 791K views18 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3zSz6h42cc 5:31NOW PLAYING Naomi Osaka dominates Coco Gauff in third round straight-sets win | 2019 US Open Highlights ESPN 434K views17 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDgm6LZFNuY 1:03NOW PLAYING Coco Gauff stuns in doubles while Serena Williams breezes through third round USA TODAY Sports 23K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJjGIefsdoo 2:14NOW PLAYING Coco Gauff advances in US Open, set to face defending champ ABC News 17K views1 day ago Pat McAfee: Andrew Luck was in a scary situation with the Colts' abysmal offensive line | Get Up https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxCTxoykj44 5:19NOW PLAYING Pat McAfee: Andrew Luck was in a scary situation with the Colts' abysmal offensive line | Get Up ESPN 115K views6 days ago Pat McAfee could not believe the news of Andrew Luck's sudden retirement from the Colts two weeks before the NFL regular season and says Indianapolis' offensive line caused Luck to get beat up. #Ge... Chandrayaan-2 enters Moon’s circular orbit PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=druvPVM46Rg 1:32NOW PLAYING Chandrayaan-2 enters Moon’s circular orbit The Economic Times 5.1K views4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFc32T-H9IY 5:06NOW PLAYING Lucknow Girl To Witness Chandrayaan-2 Landing With PM Modi NDTV 13K views1 day ago National Register Of Citizens: At The Heart Of BJP's Assam Paradox PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EM0p1EKv2dk 27:07NOW PLAYING National Register Of Citizens: At The Heart Of BJP's Assam Paradox NDTV 2.1K views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4g0KUDSagQE 3:10NOW PLAYING Day after final Assam NRC list, Centre says excluded people 'not state-less' Hindustan Times 355 views5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=of1v32ITfKs 10:16NOW PLAYING Not Happy With NRC List, Many People Manipulated Data: Himanta Biswa Sarma Exclusive To India Today 4.5K views14 hours ago